Tokyo Mew Mew a La Carte
by kbunny10
Summary: Ringo's world gets turned upside down when her island is attacked for a second time. New villains take control of the remaining parasites to create a whole new kind of enemy for the mews to face. Ringo will have to leave the one place she's known as home for years and move to the big city in order to better support her team! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, it's kbunny10. Recently I've been on a Tokyo Mew Mew kick and I decided I would take an old story I had planned for some oc's and rework it to be about the original characters. Kind of like a season 3. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, a gentle breeze floated through the trees, birds sang, squirrels were running around playing with each other. It was so nice outside that Ringo Akai had decided to take a nice long walk with her best friend Yuki. The faithful penguin had been by her side for as long as she could remember. There wasn't much of a plan as to where they were going, but it would seem that her feet knew where to take them. Ringo smiled when she came across the cabin that started it all. It was still as clean and beautiful as it had been over a year ago, but it felt like just yesterday that her friends had been occupying it. The team, known as Tokyo Mew Mew, had stayed at that cabin a couple Summers ago.

Yuki chirped as she ran up the steps of the porch and began to jump around in one spot. "That's right Yuki! That's where I first transformed!" The aliens the team had been protecting Tokyo from, the Cyniclons, had come here to Ringo's island in order to use their chimera anima on the endangered animals here. They made a mistake though, they took Yuki. Getting Yuki back was enough to cause Ringo to be able to transform herself. Her bond with Yuki had reacted with the mew aqua in her mother's pendant and caused her to be able to transform on her own. When the aliens eventually left the planet, taking the remaining mew aqua with them, Keiichiro and Ryou had negotiated for Ringo to keep her pendant, sentimental meaning they reasoned. Ringo's older brother Mashio was sure it was so they could put her back in the ring if necessary, yet they never did. Even with the Saint Rose Crusaders debacle, Ringo only ever got updates no summons.

She did have the means to contact the others, frequently she would contact Pudding as they were the closest in age and had the most to talk about. It wasn't the same as having the girls here, but it was nice. Pudding would talk all about how fun it was to work in the café, she'd talk about how they'd all transferred to their teammate Berry's school, and how Ringo should come visit sometime. Mashio would never let her, even after proving herself capable in the field Mashio still preferred to never let her out of his sight.

"Ringo!" she heard her brother calling for her, speak of the devil. "Ringo, come quick! You're never going to believe this!"

* * *

It was a typical day at Café Mew Mew, Ryou leaned back in his chair and watched the chaos unfold. Pudding still couldn't go five minutes without breaking a plate or a cup, Lettuce and Ichigo were the only ones actually trying to serve the customers, Mint and Zakuro were having tea at one of the tables, and Berry and Tasuku were out on a delivery. If they hadn't hired Masaya as a part time cashier,r things would probably be a lot worse. The girls were certainly capable but if they were just normal employees, he'd have fired them years ago. His thoughts were interrupted by Keiichiro tapping him on the shoulder. "We have a problem."

Quickly Ryou and Keiichiro headed to the basement and Keiichiro pulled up a video on the computer. "This is a video message from Mashio Akai." Ryou scratched his head for a minute.

"Mashio isn't that…Ringo's brother?" He asked. Keiichiro nodded to the affirmative.

The video opened up with Ringo fighting several chimera anima possessed animals on her island. Mashio was screaming to be careful, but Ringo was no match for all of them on her own. The video cut when Ringo was flung back at her brother.

"That doesn't seem right, chimera anima possessing that many animals at once? With no commands? Sure we still run into one or two occasionally but, never this many." Ryou said puzzled.

Before Keiichiro could respond another video call started coming through, when they answered Ringo was on the line holding an ice pack to her head. "Ryou-san, Keiichiro-san, I have a very strange question for you. You didn't happen to make any other mew mews, did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't happen to make any new mew mews, did you?" Ringo asked.

Before the men could answer she turned her camera towards the possessed animals, you could just barely make out two girls floating in the air above them. As she zoomed in their features became easier to see. Ryou's eyes skipped around as he took in their features. A flash of white, a flash of black, pink accents could be made out as well. Mouse ears, cat ears, what was happening?

Suddenly the cat girl esque mew mew cackled, floating a little closer to Ringo as she did. "Oh someone made us, but it wasn't those two puny nobodies. My sister and I work alone, our creators abandoned us ages ago."

"Why are you doing this?" Mashio shouted, "if this is for those Cyniclons again I'll fucking kill them!" Ringo covered Mashio's mouth. Sometimes he didn't know when to shut up.

The cat girl scoffed while her mouse teammate smirked before opening her mouth to speak as well. Her voice was much less crass than that of her teammate, but just as self-assured. "Please, my sister and I simply did this to test out our abilities. We'll be taking our leave now that we're sure of-"

"Don't indulge them, lets go." The cat girl ordered over her shoulder. Before Ringo could do anything she opened a portal, taking the possessed animals and her sister with her.

Ringo fumbled with her phone before turning the camera back on herself. "Did you guys…they're-"

"Cyniclons? Cyniclon mew mews?" Keiichiro asked as her turned towards Ryou.

Ryou slammed his hands down on the table. "Damn it…Ringo we'll be right there."

* * *

True to his word, Ryou gathered Keiichiro, Ichigo, and Berry and took them on the next flight out to the island. He left the other four with Aoyama and Tasuku in charge of the café. If anything were to happen while they were gone they could handle it.

Ringo, Yuki, and Mashio were waiting for them as soon as they landed. Ichigo and Berry quickly ran up to her, with Ichigo immediately tackling Ringo in a hug. "Ohhhh I missed you so much Ringo, and you too Yuki!" She added when the penguin chirped at her.

"Hi Ringo, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm sorry it's not under happier circumstances." Berry trailed off.

"So what are you two going to do about this?" Mashio demanded of Ryou and Keiichiro. Before he could go on a whole rant Ryou held out his hand.

"We need Ringo to come back with us." Ryou put his hand on Mashio's shoulder when he moved to yell again. "Ichigo still can't transform for very long, Zakuro's own powers are fading with the Gray Wolf not being endangered anymore. The fact of the matter is that we can't defend a city, let alone the entire planet, with only four fully functioning mew mews."

"But Ryou-san, you said to use my powers sparingly." Ringo interjected. "I only transform because of Yuki and my mother's mew aqua pendant."

Keiichiro shifted a bit, revealing a briefcase he'd had in his hand all along. From it, he removed a syringe. "We've injected mew dna by hand before…" Ryou said, revealing the mark on his neck. "We can do it again. But we need you to come with us, at least until this situation is…solved."

Ringo thought for a moment, this was all she had ever dreamed of. A summons, to spend more time with her friends, to be a fully fledged member of Tokyo Mew Mew. But it meant leaving her island and her brother behind. Was it really worth it?

"You can't just be the cause of the whole problem, ruin my island _again_, and then show up to take my sister away! I won't allow it!" Mashio argued back.

"I'll do it." Ringo said, putting her hand on her brother. "Mashio you heard them, they can't defend against this threat with only 4 fully functioning mews. At least until they figure out how to boost Ichigo and Zakuro's powers, they need me." Ringo wasn't even sure there was a way to actually do that, but she knew if she just worded it as temporary, Mashio would let her go. "Where should I get injected?"

A short time later Ichigo and Berry were helping Ringo pack up her clothing while Yuki watched. "So originally we were going to have you stay with me, but my mom and dad are working on our extra bed room." Ichigo said as she folded some clothes for Ringo.

"Then we were going to have you stay with Pudding, but her dad finally came home from his trip and her siblings have been off the charts with their insanity and we figured it'd be best if you stayed elsewhere." Berry said, grabbing Ringo's pillow and some of her picture frames.

"So where will I be staying?" Ringo asked tentatively.

"With me! It's just me and my dad there, we have a spare room too and he doesn't mind a house guest. We told him your brother wanted to send you to a school for at least the next school year instead of home schooling you. So you'll be going to school with the rest of us!" Berry said excitedly.

"He doesn't mind Yuki coming with?" There was a silence in the room before Ryou stepped in. "Yuki can't come with you Ringo. She'll have to stay here. That's part of the reason we gave you the injection."

"But Yuki and I have been together since she was a baby! I can't leave her!" Ringo frantically grabbed the penguin and cuddled her to her chest.

"He has a point Ringo." She looked up to see her brother entering the room. "Penguins aren't exactly a common pet in Tokyo. She'll need to stay here." Mashio said.

Ringo cuddled Yuki for a bit longer before reluctantly surrendering her to her brother. She didn't like it, but it would have to be this way.

* * *

The flight back to Tokyo was relatively quick. And once they got there it was a quick drive back to Berry's house afterward.

"So this is your room, I took the liberty of decorating it myself!" Berry said gesturing around the very red guest bedroom. She began taking out pictures from Ringo's bag and placing them around the room while Ringo investigated her new school uniform on the bed. "It's one of my older ones, but its still in great condition so I hope you don't mind." Berry added upon noticing where Ringo's attention lay.

"No no it's great, thank you." Ringo said looking up and smiling. "I'm just missing Yuki already is all."

Before Berry could respond the two girls heard a crash in Berry's room. "Berry! …Berry?" Tasuku could be heard from the other room.

Berry sighed before putting down Ringo's last picture. "I love that man. Ringo I'm sorry but I have to go collect my boyfriend. Will you be alright setting up the rest of the room by yourself?"

Ringo nodded in approval before Berry ran off. Once she was alone she closed the bedroom door and opened her larger suitcase. She was surprised when she heard a chirp amongst the clothes. "Yuki?" She practically screamed when her penguin popped out. For better or for worse, her best friend was here with her.

Ringo sighed, looking her pet over to make sure she didn't have any injuries. "Well I can't say the others will be pleased. But maybe Mr. Shirayuki will understand…" Ringo mumbled before hugging Yuki tightly. After the day she had, this was what she needed.

* * *

**So for the evil mew mews in this story I decided to use the scrapped ideas of Tokyo Black Cat Girl and the scrapped mouse mew mew shown in volume 2 of the manga. The color schemes are relatively the same for the cat girl, but the mouse (who was originally described as having a green color scheme like Lettuce) now has a white color scheme with a similar pink scarf to her cat girl sister, pink eyes as well. I wanted them to have a sort of yin and yang type look, two halves of the same evil whole. **

**I also took inspiration from the final story arc of Sailor Moon with the evil Sailor Scouts. That Sailor Moon story arc and the question egg story arc from Shugo Chara are some of my favorite story pieces of all time. I hope I can make this fanfiction as good as those at the very least.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ringo smoothed out her uniform as she looked herself over in the mirror. She'd carefully hidden her mew aqua pendant under her uniform in case outside jewelry wasn't allowed in school. She knew she didn't need it anymore but it was still her mother's necklace and it still had meaning to her. "Well Yuki, how do I look?"

Ringo's penguin chirped from the bed behind her while munching on her breakfast. The Shirayuki's had been quite understanding of the situation and agreed to let her keep her pet there. If the penguin had been smart enough to sneak onto the plane the first time, there was nothing to say she wouldn't be smart enough to sneak off the next time.

"You're right Yuki, it doesn't look right." Ringo sighed, taking off her cap and laying down on the bed next to her beloved pet. "But it's not like I get much of a say in the matter."

"Ringo are you ready to go?" she could hear Berry calling from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She called back. She quickly grabbed her back pack and kissed Yuki on the forehead. "I'll be home later! I have my first shift at café mew mew after work today!" Yuki chirped in response as Ringo ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere Keiichiro and Ryou had opened communications with their 3 Cyniclon contacts. "What do you mean you have no idea where 2 Cyniclons gained the ability to transform into mew mews?" Ryou practically shouted.

"He means tough titties, we don't know." Taruto said as he floated by in the background of the video.

"Thank you Taruto, I think that couldn've been stated with less vulgarity." Pai sighed putting a hand to his face. "The fact of the matter is that our planet still has a relatively small population and we've never seen those girls before. I'm not saying we know everyone here by heart, but we certainly don't recognize them."

"So you're just saying they just appeared out of thin air?" Ryou demanded. Keiichiro put his hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"Is it at all possible that they were…created? They did seem to have human features as well, the seemed to lack the greenish tint to their skin." Keiichiro suggested.

"I suppose it is possible that someone could have created a sort of Cyniclon-human-mew hybrid using the remaining Chimera Anima we left behind…" Pai mumbled. "An interesting concept…"

"You guys had trouble with some other group of people down there right? They were controlling the Chimera Anima for a time as well?" Kisshu suggested.

Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other. "I think we have some people to investigate…"

* * *

Ringo could barely focus on the lesson at hand she was so nervous. Her introduction to the class had gone about as well as you could imagine with all the stuttering included. At least she had Berry and Pudding in her home room. The three girls were sadly separated from their older friends, but at least they had each other.

When the bell rang Ringo stayed seated until she saw Berry and Pudding stand up, she quickly followed grabbing her bag and not looking up.

"Ringo, your introduction wasn't that bad!" Pudding assured her. "Besides, there's no one to impress here except us. We already like you though na no da~!"

Ringo smiled, "I guess you're right Pudding, I'm just being silly…" Ringo trailed off when she noticed two girls walking in the opposite direction of them in the hallway. A girl with black hair and pink eyes, accompanied by a girl with white hair and pink eyes. "Did you guys see them?" She said turning around quickly. But before she could even point the two girls out to her friends they were gone.

"See who?" Berry asked as she and Pudding looked around.

"N-nothing, it must be my imagination…lets just get to class." Ringo said before turning back around.

* * *

Duke was having a nice day, just sitting at their kitchen table having some tea when the door flung open. When they looked up to see what the disturbance was they noticed Happy Child being held up by the seat of his pants in the hands of Ryou Shirogane. "I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me."

"You want to explain the two hybrid mews running around making use of the chimera anima?" Ryou practically screamed.

Duke took a sip of their tea before looking up again, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Happy Child took the opportunity to teleport out of Ryou's grasp and hide behind Duke. "Yea so there!" He shouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Fascinating because my research shows that you were the one experimenting on dead human fetuses and what Cyniclon DNA there was in the remaining Chimera Anima." Pai said as he floated into the building behind Ryou.

"Well yes we were, but once the pure love of Mew Berry and Tasuku Meguro made us see the light we swiftly shut down all research. The only remaining test subjects should be in cryosleep…unless." Duke slowly turned in their chair to take one more look at Happy Child. "Care to explain?"

Happy Child looked around the room at the 3 angry people staring back at him. "Well for starters I didn't mean to set them loose."

* * *

Ringo relaxed a bit as the 7 girls sat out on the lawn having lunch. This felt much more like home than anything else she had been through so far today. Eating outside in the nice weather. All that was missing were Yuki and her brother Mashio. "So how are you liking school so far Ringo?" Lettuce asked.

"It's taking some getting used to, but to be honest its just nice to be around you all again." Ringo smiled hugging her knees to her chest. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black and white.

Ringo whipped around "It's those two girls again!" But just like that they were gone again.

"What two girls?" Minto asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Ringo thinks she saw two girls earlier today when we were leaving our first class. She must still be unsettled by the island fight." Berry whispered.

Suddenly Masha and Ucha began beeping in unison. "In coming message from Ryou Shirogane!"

Ichigo pressed a button on Masha making him grow to full size. "Ryou? We're at school-"

"You're not alone!" Ryou said. That was all he could get out before a crash was heard in the background.

* * *

**I think this will be the only appearance of the Saint Rose Crusaders in this fanfiction. Despite the fact that I made them the creators of the hybrid mews, I don't really know how to write them very well and I don't feel the need to continue them past this point. This won't be the last appearance of Pai and Taruto though. **

**Kisshu is another story, I decided that after they returned to their home planet to fix things up Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto became the new leaders there. As much as Kisshu would want to go back to see Ichigo again, the unrequited love is still too painful. Plus someone needs to stay behind to lead if Pai and Taruto are heading back to Earth to help the mew mews with their new situation. **


End file.
